1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower for forming images, and more particularly, to a lawn mower for forming an image on a lawn by using the difference in height or cut texture of lawn grass or by bending part of the lawn grass, and a method of forming an image using the lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawns planted in gardens and parks have been manually managed using grass cutters. With the development of technology, however, various lawn mowers have recently been suggested. A lawn mower cuts lawn grass grown higher than a predetermined height or bends the lawn grass in a certain direction, thereby making a lawn look aesthetically neat and tidy and reducing the probability that an individual will get cut from a blade of grass grown long while doing outdoor activities, such as taking a walk or doing exercise, in a lawn area.
In particular, a method of processing (e.g., cutting) a lawn along a predetermined pattern to create an aesthetic effect has been proposed. In this method, grasses on a lawn may be cut to different lengths along the shape of an image, specifically, along unit pixels that constitute the image. Accordingly, the image may be formed on the lawn by the difference in light reflected by the grasses. Such a method of forming a pattern or image on a lawn is being widely used in wide lawn areas such as playing fields (e.g., soccer fields and baseball fields) and amusement parks.
To form an image on a lawn using this method, a worker has to manually cut the lawn along the image, and such manual work requires a lot of time. In addition, since the image can be formed on the lawn by the reflection of light, the worker is constrained by time, that is, can work only during daytime.